The present invention relates to an external fixing device for bone surgery, particularly dento-maxillo-facial surgery, and especially to a device for carrying out trepanation, allowing implants to be positioned.
The invention aims to provide an external fixing device of the above-mentioned kind, which can be equipped with various fittings allowing one to carry out with a very high precision all the necessary trepanations for positioning implants whatever the kind of the latter may be.